The Boy Is Mine HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Lavender Brown. It is time to make Ron choose once and for all. Based on Monica's song of the same name.


The Boy is Mine

By GinnyPotter1986

Hermione Granger was walking down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of a sudden, she saw Lavender Brown, the girl who was telling everyone that she (Lavender) was Ron Weasley's girlfriend. Hermione decided she was going to set the record straight, once and for all, no matter what it took.

_**-Brandy: Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?**_

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?"

_**-Monica: Uh huh, sure, you know, you look kinda familiar.**_

"Yeah, sure."

_**-Brandy: Yeah, you do, too, but umm,**_

_**I just wanted to know do you know**_

_**Somebody named you,**_

_**You know his name.**_

"I just wanted to know if you know Ron Weasley."

_**-Monica: Oh, yeah, definitely I know his name.**_

"Yeah, I know him."

_**-Brandy: I just wanted to let you know he's mine**_

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that he's mine."

_**-Monica: Huh…no, no, he's mine.**_

"I don't think so, because he's mine." The girls noticed that a crowd was building around them. Seeing this seemed to egg Lavender on.

_**-Chorus 1:**_

_**You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see,**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me**_

"You must be confused, Granger, because he's been with me all this time. Why would he want you, when he could have someone like me?

_**The boy is mine**_

_**-Brandy: I think it's time we got this straight,**_

_**Let's sit and talk face to face.**_

_**There is no way you could mistake him for your man,**_

_**Are you insane?**_

"There's no way you could mistake him for your man. Tell me, girl, are you just insane?"

_**-Monica: See I know that you may be**_

_**Just a bit jealous of me.**_

"How dare you call _me_ insane! I think you are just jealous!"

"Me, jealous! I have nothing to be jealous of! He's been in love with me, since the day we met!"

_**Cause you're blind if you can't see**_

_**That his love is all in me. **_

"Don't make me laugh! The two of you fight constantly! Everytime I see the two of you together, you are having a row! If he was really yours, you would be kissing him more often!"

"Arguing is part of _any_ relationship! The only reason the two of you didn't argue, is because you were always snogging him. If you didn't realize, when he is with me, he hides, when he thinks you are coming around the corner!"

"Ronald Weasley could never love you! You are just a Muggleborn, who can only do half-ass magic. Why would he want a Muggleborn, when he can have a pureblood?"

"Because I love him for who is, not what he is! He could be the poorest man on Earth, and I would still love him! Oh, wait a minute! He _is_, and I _do_!"

Neither one of the girls realized that Ron was listening to everything they said. Hermione was right, he _had_ fallen in love with her the day they met. He _had_ only dated Lavender to make Hermione jealous. It was nice to know that it worked.

"You are nothing, but a wannabe!" Lavender yelled.

_**-Brandy: See I tried to hesitate**_

_**I didn't want to say what he told me**_

_**He said without me**_

_**He couldn't make it through the day**_

_**Ain't that a shame?**_

"I did not want to tell you this, but he said he couldn't make it through the day without me. Isn't that just a shame?"

_**-Monica: And maybe you misunderstood**_

_**Plus I can't see how he could**_

"Well, you must have misunderstood, because I don't think he would say something like that."

"Oh, he said it alright! In fact, he said it just last night, when we were together!"

_**Wanna take his time and that's all good.**_

_**All my love was all it took**_

_**-Chorus 2: **_

_**The boy is mine**_

_**You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see,**_

_**The boy is mine. **_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused.**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**The boy is mine.**_

_**-Monica: Must you do the things you do**_

_**Keep on acting like a fool**_

_**You need to know it's me not you**_

_**And if you don't know it girl it's true.**_

"You keep talking like a fool! I will never give him up, because he chose to be with me first, Granger!"

_**-Brandy: I think that you should realize,**_

_**And try to understand why**_

_**He is a part of my life**_

_**I know it's killing you inside.**_

"He only chose to be with you to make_ me_ jealous! However, he needn't have bothered, because I would have went out with him, had he just asked.

_**-Monica: You can say what you wanna say.**_

_**What we have you can't take.**_

_**From the truth you can't escape,**_

_**I can tell the real from the fake.**_

"Get it through your thick skull, Granger! You don't have a chance with him!"

_**-Brandy: When will you get the picture**_

_**You're the past, I'm the future**_

_**Get away it's my time to shine**_

_**If you didn't know the boy is mine.**_

To both girls surprise, Ron stepped out of the crowd. Suddenly, Hermione had an idea.

"Why don't we just let Ron decide for himself?"

"Yes, let us do that!"

Hermione turned to Ron

_**-Chorus 2**_

_**-Monica: You can't destroy this love I've found**_

_**Your silly games I won't allow**_

_**The boy is mine without a doubt**_

_**You might as well throw in the towel**_

"Ron, we need you to settle this argument. Who do you want to be with, me or this daft dimbo?" she asked.

_**-Brandy: What makes you think that he wants you,**_

_**When I'm the one who brought him to**_

_**The special place that's in my heart,**_

_**He was my love right from the start.**_

To everyone's surprise, Ron began to blush, until his face was as red as his hair.

"Lavender, I am sorry, but Hermione is right. I _have_ been in love with her, since I first laid eyes on her. I cannot imagine my life without her. What I am trying to say, I guess, is that Mione is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. You were just a phase for me," said Ron, as kindly as he could.

_**-Chorus 2**_

_**-Brandy: He belongs to me (sang in chorus)**_

_**-Monica: The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)**_

_**-Brandy: But mine!**_

_**-Monica: Not yours!**_

_**-Brandy: But mine!**_

_**-Monica: Not yours!**_

_**-Brandy: But mine!**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**The boy is mine!**_

"YES!" yelled Hermione.

"NNNOOO!" screamed Lavender. She watched in horror, as Ron turned to Hermione, and he began to kiss her. Lavender ran away sobbing. Everyone else began to walk away, as well. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other.

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone, Mione."

"How about the Room of Requirement, for now?"

"Sure, let's go."

The couple walked up to the seventh floor. They walked by the wall, where the Room of Requirement was located, three times, while thinking about what they wanted. Suddenly, a door appeared. When they stepped into the room, they saw it had transformed into a copy of Ron's bedroom.

Hermione could not help, but to grin at Ron. Ron began to grin, as he turned red again.

"The best thing is, no one can interrupt us here, like they can at my house," said Ron.

The couple began to kiss again. It was all Ron could do, not to put his hands up Hermione's shirt. To his surprise, however, Hermione had begun to run her own hands up and down his bare chest, under his shirt. He could feel chill bumps rising on every inch of his skin.

"Mione, you are making this very difficult for me."

"Whatever _do_ you mean, Ronald?" she teasingly asked.

"I mean you are tearing my body to pieces, with your teasing!"

"Could it be that you want to make love to me, Ronald Weasley?" In her mind, she had her fingers crossed that he did.

"I think you already know the answer to _that_ one, Hermione Granger! If you don't know the answer to that, I am not going to tell you!"

Hermione just smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his head down for a long kiss. The next thing they knew, they were on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

As they kissed, they began to undress each other. Before they knew it, they were both nude. Ron knew Hermione was beautiful, but he did not know until now, just how beautiful she was. It nearly took his breath away, just the sight of her.

He began at her mouth, and kissed all the way down her body. She began to beg him to make love to her. After a few more kisses to her belly, he happily obliged. When they first joined, Hermione let out a small groan of pain.

"I'm sorry, Mione."

"Don't worry about it. The first time for a girl is supposed to hurt. Then, it gets more pleasurable the more she does it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They kept going. A few minutes later, the two of them hit their climax at the same time. When they were finished, they lay side by side, trying to get their breath back. When they finally did, Hermione looked over at Ron.

"I don't think I ever had more fun in my whole life!"

Ron grinned, agreeing with her. All of a sudden, a certain thought caused the color to drain from his face. He turned towards Hermione, horror etched on his face.

"Mione, I just thought of something. We did not use _any_ type of protection at all!"

"Oh, my Gods! Ron, what are we going to do? I may be pregnant as we speak!"

"Mione, you read books. Have you _ever_ read anything about how long it takes to tell if a woman is pregnant or not?"

"Yes, I believe this one book said it could take two to four weeks to find out if pregnancy has occurred. So, I guess we will just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Okay."

The couple got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall for something to eat. As they sat side by side, their friend, Harry Potter, and Harry's girlfriend, who was Ron's sister, Ginny, joined them at the table.

"Mione, is it true you had a yelling match with Lavender Brown?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I got tired of her going around telling everyone that _she_ was Ron's girlfriend. I guess in the end, she found out that Ron would rather be with _me_ than _her_ any day of the week."

"Yeah," whispered Ron to Hermione. "Notice that in about a month, _she_ won't be the one going to be able to say that she is carrying Ron Weasley's baby. You will be. At least, I hope so!"

"Then what the bloody hell was you freaking out about earlier?"

"To be honest, I really don't know, why I was freaking out."

The couple looked over at Harry and Ginny. They were looking at each other, grinning, and kissing.

"Ron; Harry and I have some news for the two of you. We wanted to tell the two of you before we told anyone else," Ginny said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, our news has two parts. The first one is, Harry asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

"I cannot say that I am surprised. You've been saying, ever since you were about two or three years old, that you were going to grow up and be Mrs. Harry Potter."

Ginny grinned, "Well, I called that one, didn't I?"

The quartet began to laugh.

"Yeah, Gin, you did."

"Now for the second part of our news. In about six months, we will be welcoming the newest member of the Weasley/Potter family."

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle, Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Well, I guess I will wait for Mum and Dad to get done yelling at _you_, before I tell them there is a possibility that Mione might also be pregnant, as well."

"What! When?" asked Harry.

"Uh, about an hour ago."

"Oh kay. Sorry I asked."

"Wait a minute! Why would Mum and Dad yell at me? Remember, I'm the baby! I get away with _everything_!" said Ginny.

"Exactly. You're the baby. You wait and see. Our five brothers are going to want to go after Harry for knocking up our baby sister."

At this, Harry began to turn an ugly shade of green.

"Um, Gin, Love. Maybe I should marry you, before we tell them about the baby."

"Oh, Harry, if Mum and Dad do say anything, I can call them filthy hypocrites. Mum was fifteen, when she and Daddy got pregnant with Bill. She waited until after they were home with him, before they were married."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The two couples sat there talking for a few more minutes. That weekend, they all went to the Burrow. Ginny and Harry told the whole Weasley family their news. Just as Ginny predicted, her parents were happy for them.

Ron waited a couple of hours, before going to his parents, and asking them if he and Hermione could speak to them alone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on one side, while Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

"Mum, Dad, there is a chance that Ginny might not be the only one who is going to have a baby. There is a _slight_ possibility that Mione is pregnant, as well." Ron began to turn pale.

"Oh, Ronnie. I might get two grandbabies at the same time?"

"Well, ours will be a few months younger than theirs."

To Ron's surprise, his parents hugged and congratulated them, just as they had Harry and Ginny. As Hermione endured the hugs and the well wishes, she could not help, but to be happy that she had finally called Lavender Brown out.

Now, everyone would know she was telling the truth. Everyone who went to their school, Hogwarts, would know that the boy was hers.

**The lyrics are by Monica and are in bold, italicized font.**


End file.
